


Park and Walk

by Truthmaker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a little problem concerning the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park and Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Originially written for the the dw100 community on LiveJournal. Challenge 173: ordnance (ordinance)

The Doctor refused to meet Donna’s eye.

“How many Doctor?” Donna questioned.

The Doctor mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?” Donna demanded.

“173,” the Doctor finally begrudgingly supplied.

“173? 173! How long have you been collecting these!?!”

“Approximately 30 years.” The Doctor looked away, playing with his ear nervously. “Off and on, and such.”

The Doctor braced himself for the coming storm.

“30 years worth of parking tickets! Small wonder they impounded the TARDIS!” Donna yelled at him, “now how are we supposed to get back?”

It was times like these when the Doctor missed his quieter companions, like Mel.


End file.
